puri_para_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Laala Manaka
Laala Manaka (真中 らぁら Manaka Raara) is the main protoganist of the series and is a 6th Grader at Paprika Private Academy. Her preferred brand is Twinkle Ribbon, a lovely type brand. She is a member of SoLaMi Smile and SoLaMi Dressing. She always mistakes people's words and she always says "Capisce!" (Kachikoma!) when she agrees to something. Akai Meganee says she would look best in Lovely-type clothing and often performs in Twinkle Ribbon clothing. Appearance When not in PriPara, she is an ordinary elementary school girl with her hair tied up into two buns. She also wears a ribbon on her head. The ribbon is coloured pink with a golden heart in the middle. In PriPara, her hair grows longer. Her hair is tied up into two ponytails, still keeping the pink bow. Her casual outfit in PriPara was the "Cutie Ribbon Coord" until Episode 14. After Episode 14, her casual outfit turns into the "Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord". History Laala first appeared in Episode 1 as the main protoganist. She came to school with Non, where the introduction of PriPara is shown. After the introduction, the headmaster Ookanda Gloria collects every PriTicket from the girls by her vacuum, Rina. She then says she forgot her recorder in the classroom, so she runs back. She is then stopped by Mirei Minami, the Head Disciplinarian. Mirei gives her a violation ticket for running in the "hallway". When she goes to buy tomatoes for her mother, she finds a PriTicket bag on the floor. She then tries to look for the owner. She tells Akai Meganee, the person at the counter, and then is dragged to the PriPara entrance. Laala waves the bag frantically, telling Akai she doesn't have a PriTicket. Suddenly, Laala's PriTicket flies out of the bag and lands on Laala's head. She then goes to PriPara. It turns out the bag belongs to Mirei Minami, though Laala does not know it's the same Mirei. Mirei begs her to perform with her, and Laala relunctantly accepts. This starts Laala's debut. Trivia *Laala is the only character from PriPara to make an appearance in Pretty Rhythm: All Star Selection. *Laala is the youngest out of the six main girls. *Along with Mirei , she is one of all known characters to have a different look in PriPara. She ages and her hair becomes longer. *Laala is the only character to keep her signature hairpiece when wearing Coords. The same bow is used when doing a Cyalume Change. *Her name (La'''ala) is based on the sixth note of the Solfége scale. *She shares to pre-Making Drama pose with Falulu . Relationships Mrs. Manaka - She is Laala's mother. Mr. Manaka - He is Laala's father. Non Manaka - She is Laala's younger sister. Nao - She is Laala's best friend. Mirei Minami - She is Laala's fellow teammate, and is the one who convinced Laala to perform with her. Sophy Hojo - She is Laala's fellow teammate. Laala helped her become confident without her Red Flash. Sion Todo - One of Laala's teammates as well as one of Laala's rivals, but has a friendly relationship towards each other. Laala helped her get into PriPara. Dorothy West - One of Laala's teammates as well as one of Laala's rivals, but has a friendly relationship towards each other. She was supposed to perform with Laala for a trio tournament, but later got rejected after introducing Reona, as there would be 4 members if accepted. Reona West - One of Laala's teammates as well as one of Laala's rivals, but has a friendly relationship towards each other. She was supposed to perform with Laala for a trio tournament, but later got rejected after Dorothy introducing her, as there would be 4 members if accepted. Aroma Kurosu - She is classmates with her along with Mikan in elementary school. They are also teammates in SoLa♡'Ageddon Mi Mikan Shiratama - She is classmates with her along with Aroma in elementary school. They are also teammates in SoLa'♡'''Ageddon Mi Image Gallery goods-00022246.jpg|Click here for Laala's image gallery!|link=http://puri-para-official.wikia.com/wiki/Laala_Manaka/Image_Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Lovely type idol Category:Female